clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dragonian King/Total Drama Ben!
Penguin Ben: I'm tall, I'm tanned, I'm young, I'm handsome! I'm coming to bring back your wee ones... So, hush my sweet Penguin. Let me win this one please! So try, attack me! But I won protection. I don't feel that pecking, so, Save your objections. Hush, now, penguin, Let me in the final three. Whoa! Augh! No! Hal: Next! DK: I, Oh, I-I-I... I've got problems with penguins... Problems with penguins... Why, oh, why-y-y? Am I not at home? I ponder... Trust me, oh, trust me-e-e! I'm your best friend... ...and I'll never eat eggs again-n-n-n! My licorice! Oof! Hal: Good news! You can have another chance later! But first... Akbaboy: I'm a mom now, so don't be giving me flap! Cause my first chick just hatched, out of his yolk sack!'' So, hush, my sweet, let me into the final three! Cody Jr! No, not auntie Heather! '''Hal: Heather? Seahorse: I, how I-I-I... How I really hate these birdies, And I want to live to see my thirties. These, these feathered jerks. '' ''They're bringing me strife, And "TS Two", I'm not your wife, For the last time! Get a life! Yes! Thanks, my sweet penguin, Now I'm in the final three! We Built Ben's Face Seahorse: They're way ahead, so we've got to go! Hat Pop: We've got to build something to sail, something we can row-ow! Akbaboy: It doesn't have to be a boat! Seahorse and Hat Pop: As long as it stays afloat! Seahorse, Akbaboy, and Hat Pop: Oh, why did we build Ben's face?! Wonderweez and GGD: It's almost ready to set sail! GGD: Just hammering in the final nail! Seahorse, Hat Pop, and Akbaboy: Ohh, ohh, ohh! Fawful: We really did this fast! Wonderweez and GGD: Soon we'll be back in First Class! Wonderweez, GGD, and Fawful: Because they built Ben's face! '''Seahorse, Akbaboy, and Hat Pop:' We built Ben's face! Wonderweez, GGD, and Fawful: We're gonna take first place! Seahorse, Akbaboy, and Hat Pop: '' Because we built Ben's face!'' Hat Pop: Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah! Seahorse and Hat Pop: We built Ben's face! (held until the final note) '''Akbaboy:' Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah! CPSW: Wake Up Hal: Well, it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time to snag a pup. I'll find Zack and win this dumb game. As soon as my leg wakes up. Ugh! Ben: Going alone just makes you look sad and pathetic. Plus, you'll die without a trace. Hal: Hey! GGD: We teamed up and almost had Zack. I could see the smile right on his face. Really, we were that close! Hal: Almost gets you nowhere around here. You're a loser duo, that's all. Ben: "Loser" is what the penguin called you when you couldn't find your balls. Tranq balls, that is. I wonder where they went? Akba: I better sing or I get kicked out. I got something I want to say. DK? DK? DK? I ca-... I can't feel my face. Where'd you put it? DK?! DK?! Dee... (faints) Hal: Well it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time to snag a pup. I'll find Zack and win this dumb game. As soon as my leg wakes up. My leg. Ben: My hand GGD: My arm. Akba: Ugh, my face. All: Wake up! Wake up! CPW: This Is How We Will End It (the you refers to Sea) I left.... Hal Homsar Solo stuck to a pole... robbed York of her fabulous soul... made even TS loose control Now, I'm going to leave you... ... wedged up in a hole. This is how we will end it. This game we have played! This is how we will end it. Your bill must be paid! Seahorse:: Ooooooh! Shouldn't have mocked you for having to be blocked. Help me out and I'll be your human head knock-er. Ben: You think I'm gonna fall for that?! Ain't a tea party... ... it's combat! This is how we will end it. This game we have played! This is how we will end it. Your bill must be paid! Seahorse: Ooooooh! I'm wedged in a hole! This isn't right! If I'm going down, make a fair fight! It's beneath you-u to abandon a seahorse in a ditch! Offer me my dignity, I haven't got a stitch! Please Ben! You and I have been the greatest adversaries this wiki has ever seen! Is this how you wanna win it? Because I got jammed into a pit by a stupid rock? Is that the victory you want?! Ben: I left... Hal Homsar Solo stuck to a pole; Robbed York of her fabulous soul. Made even TS lose control. But I can't leave you... ... wedged in a hole. This is not how we'll end it. This game we have played! This is not how we'll end it. But there's a bill to be paid! Benirfic Part 1 Akba: He's 100 pounds of awesome, a 54 pound package, and he's wearing 14 pounds of coolness. Heeere's Beeeeeeeeeen! Sea: Huh? Wompus: What? TS: Who? Ben: Ben-ben-ben-benirific is my name. Dissing Wompus is my game. Vandalizing CPW with my brain. DK: He's Benirific. So-so-so terrific. Ben: I'm really awesome. AWESOME. Wompus: This is so against the rules. Does TS think we're a bunch of fools? Akba: Rules? This ain't no CPW! Mr. Thing up there's a vandal's jewel. DK: He's Benirific. TS: M-m-make me si-ick! Ben: I'm really awesome. AWESOME. Get me a gngngngngngn with fromage and don't make me force you TO. I force people, you know. DK: He's Benirific! Sea: So-so horrific. Ben: I'm really aweso-- IP: Who's that guy again? Ben: WHO AM I? WHO AM I?!? WHO ARE YOU?!? I'm the founder of the CPSW. I was once the most imperial PWNsomeness. I let you have a CHANCE. It's a fact and scientific that I'm still Benirific. TS and Wompus: He's not so awesome. Turns out he's not so awesome. Benirific Part 2 TS: Ugh.....this song again?? DK: He's Benirific! Wompus: So-so horrific. DK: Not true not true! IP: Who's this guy again? Ben: WHO AM I? WHO ARE YOU? I'm the founder of the CPSW. I was once the most imperial PWNsomeness. DK: He's Benirific! Sea: So-so horrific. Ben: Don't make me kick you.... Sea: So-so horrific. Ben: I'M WARNING YOU...... DK: He's Benirific! So-so terrific! Ben: I let you have a CHANCE. It's a fact and scientific that I'm still......still... DK and Akba: HE'S BENIRIFIC! Sea, Wompus and TS: So-so horrific! DK and Akba: HE'S BENIRIFIC! Akba: So-so! DK: Terif- Sea: HORRIFIC! Wompus: He's 100 pounds of horror, a 54 pound package, and he's- Akba: Benirific! So-so terrific! TS: M-m-make me sick! Ben: I'm terrific! Ben-benirific! Akba: He's terrific! Ben-benerific! GGD (in background): Woo! (drums stop) Benirific (Blog Post Interruption) Sea (interrupting): He's Benirific! So-so horrific! DK: Ugh. Will you please go away? (pushes Sea) CPW: Versus Ben: My ladies Please head straight That's it You're doing great! Search through that wood Tout de suite Find me some giant feet! Turtle: Come on guys Move it fast! Quick, quick I won't be last! Grab logs to match his frame All overbuilt and lame! Turtle and Ben: I'm gonna win it (Yeah!) And you can't take it (No!) I'm right here in it (Yeah!) But you just fake it! (Oh!) Hal: Is this thigh fat enough? Ben: Uh-huh. Turtle: Hey! Wompus: Gosh, is this neck thick enough? BAM! Now it's evil versus wicked Heather's cool but Al is sick All this aggro for the cheddar She'll put Al here through the shredder! Ben: That's it now, hurry back I need arms weak and slack Her butt is scrawny and flat And she ain't all that! Turtle: Get me two knobby knees And arms like logs of cheese Bring me a big fat head Move quicker or you're dead! Turtle and Ben: I'm gonna win it (Yeah!) And you can't take it (No!) I'm right here in it (Yeah!) But you just fake it! (Oh!) Hal: Arms so right, it's ill! Worth one-fifth of the mil! Ben: I'll pay you back somehow Pineapple-head me now! Turtle and Ben: I'm gonna win it (Yeah!) And you can't take it (No!) I'm right here in it (Yeah!) But you just fake it! (Oh!) I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!) You'll never hit it (No!) Turtle: You should trash it (Yeah!) Ben: Cause I just did it! Credits opening theme from Super Mario Galaxy plays as credits scroll Penguin *Created by Ben 100022 *Based on "Condor" We Built Ben's Face *Created by Ben 100022 *Based on "We Built Gwen's Face" CPSW: Wake Up *Created by Ben 100022 *Based on "Wake Up" CPW: This Is How We Will End It *Created by Ben 100022 *Based on "This Is How We Will End It" Benirific Part 1 *Created by Akbaboy *Based on "Blainerific" Benirific Part 2 *Created by Dragonian King *Based on "Blainerific" and "Benirific Part 1" Benirific (Blog Post Interruption) *Created by Dragonian King *Based on "Blainerific", "Benirific Part 1", and "Benirfic Part 2" CPW: Versus *Created by Ben 100022 *Based on "Versus" Well, how did you like it? Which one was your favorite? Which one was your least favorite? Category:Blog posts